HALO : END OF THE LINE
by henryxk
Summary: Forerunner Crystal drive everything to universe clash. Fresh from Reaper, ME races once again force to wage war against more powerful enemies. And this time, galaxy entirely burn. Can Council defend themselves from Covenant and UNSC ? or most importantly, can they defeat The Flood ? Covenant Crusades just begun
1. prologue : contact

POST MASS EFFECT 3

Universe came breathe out from Reaper threat. Sheppard is dead as Crucible activated. gain synthesis as well other technology. But relatively, all of ancient's technology are same due Reapers manipulation. eezo, mass relays chunkies and biotics amplifier.

PRE HALO: CONTACT HARVEST

Jiralhanae Tartarus looks over in 2nd fleet of sacred consecration in his flagship, CAS assault carrier, In The Name Of Truth. He gived by Philologist, Fragment of Divinity.

A shard that powerful enough to suspending 2 universes. In unknown space, fleet discovers a mass relay a relay which traverses a blackhole. Well its okay to enter relay but not with shard.

SHARD HISTORY

Shard of Divinity or simply called Forerunner Crystal was a powerful crystal enough to manipulate time space gravity energy and slipspace. Its history begins 15 Billion Years ago. When God create universe, an embodiment of order began shape it self. It contained all energy which know and unknown. when War in Heaven erupt newly born universe in chaos. Crystal gived to antecessor knowly as angels to make sure material universe didn't collapse due war in i-matterial universe. After war ends angels departed and leave crystal. Later recovered by Precursor in 6 Billion BC.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2524 Halo calendar Epsilon Indi system

Jiralhanae Major : shipmaster ! Luminaries active !

(in fact luminaries active because energy distruption of mass relay)

Kig yar shipmaster : a Forerunner treasure ! I must call Tartarus …..

Kig yar Shipmaster (via hologram) : Chieftain ! Luminaries active … we go in here (change in to system map)

18 Slipspace portal open :

growl ! is this Forerunner artifact (see a mass relay) "Tartarus said

perhaps we gonna examine it …" Caessarius

Brute Ultra : my lord… the device is teleportation depot … and its make portal… spy probe lost contact

Uncharted space ? our probe is sophisticated… well if I brought new race to Covenant perhaps I will blessed by Prophet Restraint a guarantee into divine beyond before great journey begin. "Tartarus said he was believe he would benefited by discovery

my lord… Hierarchs will be pleased we found how to repeat portal "Caessarius

do it … order entire fleet to go also …. I had personal purpose…. SALVATION FOR ALL ! (Tartarus raise Fist of Rukt)

arrr ! (raise gravity hammer) pack eagerly roar

Fleet enter mass relay portal

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entire universe changed …..galaxy unified …. and all with in it …..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inter racial colony : Archaness Attican West

Corax station

6 CAS assault carrier 4 CCS Battlecruiser and 7 CPV destroyer and CSO class supercarrier out of slipspace …

ARR ! entire Forerunner must be praised ! they let me gain one more race for Covenant ! "Tartarus satisfied

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unknown to him, put crystal on stranded object by blackhole was a mistake … now 2 same Milky Way galaxy clashed … and they I you we they us are too late to stop it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unknown classification of 18 Dreadnought type ship.. We never see Council dreadnought at type of that ! "krogan named urdnot crax said.

Is that Salarian fleet ? I wonder they want revenge on us again" Urdnot Vrek,

relax … Council still rebuild themselves… why they want attack you ? "Varrus Gavarian said

THIS IS CHIEFTAIN OF JIRALHANAE TARTARUS… WE ARE THE COVENANT

WE OFFER YOU TWO CHOICE ONE : JOIN COVENANT OR TWO : PERISH FROM EXISTENCE.

First contact scenario ! broadcast our reply…. For emergency call planetary guard fleet… also other Council races…. "Crax said rapidly

Ay ay ! 'Vrek spoke

WE ARE KROGAN, HAIL FROM TUCHANKA WE ONLY WANT PEACE AND PROSPERITY… WE HAVE SEEN ENOUGH CONFLICT. WHY MUST PERISH ?

IF YOU WANT REFUSAL.. YOU PERISH … FROM NOW WE ARE SYMPHONY OF YOUR DESTRUCTION !

drop packs, jackals, drones and grunts…. Also Xeraph Phantom and Banshee

If failed glass colony" Tartarus spoke his order

yes my Lord ….. "Caessarius said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is Urdnot Vrek ! sent planetary protection fleet ! We rushed by numerous space craft from alien assembly call Covenant ! "Vrek said

Varrus what will be done ? we detect none of eezo from that dreadnought … " crax spoke his discovery

IMPOSSIBLE ! repeat scan … none of starship in this galaxy can do FTL without eezo….! "Varrus almost didn't believe what Crax sacan

I have scan 15 time and all the result is same ! none ! even one ounce ! "Crax surprised

!?

30 frigate deployed however CCS gun quickly eliminate 18 frigate …

Insult ! attack us with missionary class vessel size ?! they refuse and underestimate the Covenant ! we are the will of Gods ! feel its sensation ! "Tartarus angrily

Varrus …. We must evacuate the civilian …. Many drop craft enter atmosphere "crax

Thousands of Brute and Jackals storm planet. None of races can defend against Covenant weaponry and vehicles. They also wonder giant eel creature and volus like creature.

Yahg like brutal savage species…..

3 hours after transmission, Corax station burned down by plasma torpedo… however due surprise attack there are no idea to erase data… … that day… entire data of Archaness obtained…. History …..Culture…. doctrine… government…technology…. security code…star charts.. Even mass relays charts …

10 minutes before torpedo hit Corax, Varrus send transmission to Covenant :

LISTEN YOU BARABRIC TRIBE ! YOU MAKE GRAVE MISTAKE ! WE DEFEAT REAPERS AND WE CAN DEFEAT YOU TOO ! ENTIRE COUNCIL RACES WOULD DROP THEIR RAIN UPON YOU ALL BECAUSE THIS CRUELITY

This vermin… not know how powerful us …. And how mighty us with gods in my side….. "Tartarus spoke

7 hours after war broke out …. Entire planetary security fleet destroyed which no Covenant ships destroyed or even damaged because is immense size and advanced shied.

GLASS THE HERETICS ! "Tartarus blindly order Covenant

Energy projector starts active…. Burn the path of war …..

you destruction is will of gods after you deny his offer… and we … we are their instrument ! Hierarchs …. Hear me ! Forerunners ! see this ! "Tartarus roar in glory

xxxxxxxxxxx

First chapter up…..


	2. plans and failure

HIGH CHARITY 23RD AGE OF DOUBT :

Vice minister of Tranquility, Minister of Fortitude and Philologist talk in unknown chamber..

Is this what Brutes brought upon us ? a violent contact ? "Tranquility said angrily, he is showing a dislike, he thought Covenant religion are must send peaceful at least at first contact.

Entirely true but…"an old San shyuum who role as Philologist said, he was one of three San shyuum who made a secret coalition

But what ? "Tranquility still angrily

No ! this is untrue ! we are supposed not to spread Great Journey for them ! "Philologist said, he is surprised and unacceptably

Why you can say that philologist ? Great Journey is all of sentient right. "a average San shyuum said, he is Minister of Fortitude, he are devout to Great Journey and he is disagree with Philologist words

These brutes have making big mistake… I ask Tartarus where he found that Planet, he discover a teleporter, but the teleportation station he found was come to our galaxy by black hole ! "Philologist said with high tone.

What wrong with that ? "Fortitude said, he doesn't care about truth, his intent is only spreading Great Journey.

Forerunner crystal that I give to him was react to that station and bringing this galaxy clash with this unbeliever galaxy the evidence is, I found a corpse of unknown to us yet creature. "Philologist tries to tell the real truth of what's happen.

This is all of your fault ! "Tranquility blame philologist

What do you mean ? I order that to claim Forerunner ruin in galaxy core not to make inter dimensional violent first contact. "Philologist said, he surprised that he who blamed as this incident

the blood have spill, And we are to late to stop it… the only way… is finish it …also, don't let the Covenant know… if not, Prophets will be doubted. Our galaxy have unified with them… no worry about spread the Great Journey "Fortitude said, interrupt anger of Tranquility, he still stoic after hear the truth however he still stubborn to spread Journey.

The only way to do such that thing is… "Philologist said after stop thinking

Became the Hierarchs "Fortitude said triumphantly, in his eyes is full of sneaky future plan, a plan that would shake down and burn 2 galaxy from 2 universes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Plan to became Hierarchs are very sneaky, they extort current Hierarchs, Restraint, Obligation and Tolerance to step down. Later, for a month 3 sneaky San shyuum campaign on High Charity, no one of Covenant know what the real truth. Finally they became Hierarchs.

HIGH CHARITY AFTER ASCENSION

Age of Doubt has been over, now Age of Reclamation has begin ! This unbeliever are worship their own gods… but this the time to show them the Truth ! "Truth declaring a new age in his reign

Those who believe are saved and who not will doomed… WITH MY BLESS, WE BRAVELY FACE THIS HERETICS ! As reward, I offer you a great journey in my reign ! Truth said about Crusade and its reward

Drones, jackals, grunt, brutes, elites and prophets _cheer and applaud_ upon triumvirates

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Citadel , 2 Months after battle Archaness

What happen ? "Garrus said curiously

Unknown civilization uncharted yet called the Covenant orbitally bombard Archaness… "Quentinus answering

What is this Covenant problem with us ? "Javik ask stoically

We didn't know yet… "Irrisa said

They want us join their empire for religious purpose or die… "Crax said

Religious purpose ? what their religion teaching ? say burn other civilized planet then flee .. ? "Javik said

unknown to me, they use starship engine can generate FTL drive without even one ounce of element zero… incredible how advance them… entire planetary security fleet cannot even breach their shield. "Crax explain

what is this krogan talk must be a trauma,… no starship in this galaxy since beginning of time can do FTL without element zero….even in my cycle "Javik didn't believe what krogan said, he think it was impossible because even in his Cycle no organics nor Reaper can do that

Whatever you say prothean… I know what I see… I self who scan their ship… all our effort with thanix are only bringing their ship shield down 10 percent… "Crax said

Well…. That's … beyond of our science "Garrus said

I didn't fucking believe it… it must be Cerberus use drug and make him hallucination ! all of spacefaring races are used mass relays or at least element zero. And must use contact with Council…. "Javik said he stat that Council can defeat near omni-potent Reaper so it was possible to defeat Covenant.

God damn Prothean old hag ! if you in there you must smell its plasma … hear citizen scream in pain… hear monsters slay and roar…. "Crax said angrily

If we can make contact with them and negotiate….imagine what can we earn …. FTL without eezo…. More plasma weapons…. More friends races… "Liara spoke her initiative

I fear I wont happen Liara, I see they are savage in nature…. They are commanded by someone…."Crax said

I examine the planet… it was beyond…. Our known orbital bombardment…. "Mordin said surprised

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 weeks later, Citadel …. Presidium

A Broadcast sends by Covenant to Citadel Council

At first saw, Council wonder, why frail creatures that need life support system can became leader of massive empire.

Dear Citadel Council I am High Prophet of Truth one of three absolute leader of Covenant empire…" Prophet Truth (via hologram)

I am High Prophet of Regret" Prophet of Regret (holo)

I am High Prophet of Mercy" Prophet of Mercy (holo)

Greetings I am councilor Esheel one of 3 high councilor of Citadel Council "Esheel introduce herself

I am councilor Quentinus, Turian Councilor "Quentinus introduce himself

I am councilor Irrisa, Asari representative of Citadel "Irrisa introduce herself

With respect… why you attacking our colony without peaceful talk first ?"Quentinus angrily ask

my brutes are savagery in nature... and I have small regret with that … "Truth respond calmly. He is disgust talk with heretic races.

small ?! "Quentinus angrily

in truth…. We meet because this crystal "Truth stoically

(holo change to crystal image)

This crystal beyond out science and we even regard it as magic… this crystal unify our galaxy "Truth explain calmly

(image change to dual galaxy clashing)

I told you ! its true…! "Crax said surprised

We see your technology are advanced …. That's crystal was reason we see your incredible FTL drive… "Irrisa said to calm situation.

And we see you are primitive races… ! we have savaging data from your computer…. And we see how pathetic your tech. Even your elders Prothean…. Defeated by mere reapers… "Mercy spoke mockingly

Shut up ! you know nothing about our cycles ! "Javik said angrily to old Hierarchs

Why not Citadel and Covenant made diplomatic contact…"Esheel spoke his initiative

Unfortunately we have declare war upon you all… heretics "Regret said

Why must any bloodshed ? we can respect each other… don't think a people did not embrace your religion are your enemy…"Irrisa show unacceptable

See you in battlefield….. "Truth said stoically

(Hologram cut)

That was an insult "Javik said

We failed diplomatic contact ! war is upon us ! "Esheel panickly

So be it !" Quentinus said bravely

Chapter 2 up


	3. in the beginning of Reclamation

CITADEL 3 WEEK LATER

War summit in Council chamber

Javik : should we prepair for battle ?

Linron : our priority is guard every relay … if their fleet enter relay, in short time Citadel would discovered…

Victus : and we facing opponents that… even no use element zero for FTL..

Wrex : we defeat Reapers and we will defeat them too !

Lidanya : not so easy…. They not bonded by mass relays… perhaps they will toy the Destiny Ascension

Daro Xen : doctor Liara … any idea ?

Liara : mmm.,… no…

Balak : we doomed !

Sanctums of Hierarchs … 9th age of Reclamation

Prophet Truth : all of us greatly pleased by new race. Not only one but lot…

Prophet Mercy : soon more of race join to divine beyond…

Prophet Regret : stay focus in our attention. Halo… it was reason we named this age, age of Reclamation.

Prophet Mercy : Prophet Truth, make sure you not dump that Sangheili… we still need them for taming of these heretical races…

Prophet Truth : all of us would receive Great Journey when our task in this … material galaxy finished…. I have composed massive fleet with battle station and best of genetically engineered soldier… and best leaders…

Prophet Regret : when we will launch full scale attack ?

Prophet Truth : 1 week …

Prophet Regret : perfect, I have point an Arbiter with undying blind loyalty who want securing his place in Great Journey.

Prophet Mercy : who is it ?

Prophet Regret : Ripa Moramee…

Citadel, war summit

Mikhailovich : we should assembling the fleet like we did in battle of earth

(Irrisa show hologram that High Prophets contact with High Councilor)

Religious purpose eh ? is this forced will ? "victus said

That advanced multiple species empire commanded by a vermin that ride a gravity chair ? "Balak

Looks like hanar had a opposition "Lidanya

Whatever is that… they must so advanced and call even Prothean pathetic…"Linron

We will crush their races as we crush the husks ! "wrex

Sanctum of Hierarchs

Prophet Mercy : I have see their star charts… their homeworld and their called biotics.. all of them are pathetic… our victory guaranteed…

Prophet Regret : Praise the Forerunners

Prophet Mercy : Homeworlds ? show me

(a holo tank show Khar'san, Tuchanka, Palaven, Irune, Dekunna, and Kahje)

Prophet Truth : I see… we can defeat them in 7 years…

Prophet Mercy : another homeworld …..

(holo tanks show earth, sur kesh and Thessia)

Prophet Truth :That jellyfish…. Too deep in heresy,… we must bring them the truth

Prophet Regret : deep as we to Great Journey

Prophet Truth : don't compare us with animals…

SHARABARIK SYSTEMS

Fleet of Absolute Adoration, CSO supercarrier, Bringer of Truth

Prophet of Vigilance : let us start the crusade

Elites Ultra : yes Holy Prophets

Prophet of Vigilance : it's the time ….. and Great Journey…

Chapter 3 … UP…


	4. Priority : Sahrabarik

OMEGA STATION, SAHRABARIK SYSTEM, TERMINUS SYSTEMS

Sahrabarik system space, Fleet of Absolute Adoration

Prophet of Vigilance : fleet admiral.. what in the world I see. ?! a red High Charity ?

Sangheili Fleet admiral : that was an Omega Station… a place that lawless crime of slaver, pirate and mercenary… we even didn't need a criminal for great journey right ?

Vigilance : in truth… yes…

Sangheili Fleet admiral : should I order Brute Artillery Operator ?

Vigilance : no… I see this as potential … jump point….

Omega, KIMA District

Batarian : lack of challenge ,…. My hand itch … want to take some guys up…pumping my shotgun...

THIS IS FLEET OF ABSOLUTE ADORATION. WE DIDN'T WANT YOU CRIMINALS AS A PART OF GREAT JOURNEY. BETTER YOU SURRENDER YOUR STATION AND COOPERATIVE SO YOUR LIVE WILL SPARED BY GRACE OF PROPHET !

Talon : what the ***k is this ***t !

Krogan : who hack the com system !

Vorcha : adoration ? I even doubt god or gods is exist

Lystheni : we had enough mad Prophet in here !

Batarian : looks like my pray is granted !

Aria t'Loak : this fleet have been enter lions nest ! they didn't know who we are ! we are the terminus lions ! Assemble entire fleet , let us teach this bastards ! (to Kandros)

THIS IS THE LAST WARNING, SURRENDER YOUR STATION. AND GIVE US COOPERATIVE ASSISTANCE. IF NOT, PERISH IN FRONT OF WILL OF GODS

Aria's fleet assembled

180 Ships composed carrier, cruiser and destroyer also various mercenary which veteran of Reaper war . Omega raiding fleet, Omega Protection fleet and Terminus assembly fleet also Aria personal fleet.

Aria : Nyreen ! get to you ships ! we teach this bastards to not enter lions cage anymore !

Kandros : as you wish !

Sangheili Fleetmaster : they have refuse the offer to save their life… very well…

Vigilance : let our crusade see by the Forerunners .. I bless you !

Sangheili Fleetmaster : entire ship ! this is fleet admiral ! fire any ship that not of ours !

Aria's fleet approaching and fire thanix cannons but didn't result as they expected.

Sangheili Fleetmaster : now my turn…

Plasma torpedo launched and crush one of Terminus Assembly Fleet dreadnought.

its a Battle between 180 ships against 40 ships…

Sangheili Fleetmaster : My cannons can do better than yours primitive !

Energy cannons crush 17 Cruiser

Aria : this fleet are tough… I better didn't underestimate them…

3 antimatter torpedo launched and crush one of Dreadnought..

In 30 minutes, Aria lose third of his ship…

Aria : AGH ! what the type of ship is that ! we can only bring 2 of them down

Sangheili Fleetmaster : nice try, criminal !

2 hours later… entire mighty Terminus fleet defeated .. 170 ships burned down and covenant only lose 3 of SMALL corvette


	5. Omega and whats left from it

Omega station, after battle at its orbit ...

Lord Aria… we pressed down like a bug… *batarian

No… my brother.. we still had a defense in station… brace for incoming

SURRENDER HERETICS ! PROPHET OFFER YOU ONCE AGAIN MERCY ! JUST SAY : PROPHET ! GIVE US MERCY ! AND YOU WILL SPARED !

None of us want surrender in hands of you ! *Aria (broadcast to covenant)

Very well…. *sangheilli fleet admiral

We all will face them district by district ! (broadcast to Omega)*Aria

they tougher than I expected ! *a batarian warrior after killing an unggoy.

we need some power in here ! *vorcha in zeta district

Elite slaying krogan by krogan like chef cutting fish..

And make a sudden appearance of 8 wraith crush omegans defense

No more choice … fall back ! *aria

ABOARD COVENANT FLEET

Prophet of Vigilance : all of us… must keep vigilant against this criminals….

Fleet admiral: no worry noble prophet.. I have send spec ops team to escort from upper to lower district

Vigilance : I want every data ! I want know anything !

Fleet admiral : as you wish, noble prophet…

FUMI district

Batarian, vorcha and krogan slayed by elites and hunter, (even without technology of Covenant, elites toughness will slash krogan). Hunter firing assault cannon and crush district shop.

Lord Aria ! we out gunned ! *nyreen kandros

We cannot surrender anymore *aria

All of Omega staked ! *nyreen

*Shrugs* we…. I…. surrender ….. *aria

Aria raise omni-tool

THIS IS ARIA T'LOAK.. I AM DE FACTO LEADER OF THIS STATION, I ASK MERCY FROM NOBLE PROPHET AND I OFFER YOU A TOTAL SURRENDER…AND ASSISTANCE…. LET US CEASE FIRE…..

RIGHT DECISSION … ARIA….. WE SPARE WHO SURVIVE… CEASE FIRE….

Noble prophet… we win…. In 3 hours…. *fleet admiral

Praise the Forerunners *sangheili ultra

Praise them with all praise in universe *vigilance

Elite enter district by district, none of criminals dare to attack them.. Aria stand firm see once of his empire now fall, remind she the days Cerberus take omega. But now shepard is dead and council had no care with galactic refusals, omega seems don't have any hope…. For now….

Ultra : you will provide us assistance, supplies and info …

Aria : as you wish

CITADEL, 4 Days after Omega fall, 18 January 2187

Quentinus : damn ! Omega has fall ! War is truly begin….

Irrisa : we should deploy every troop to Attican traverse !

Esheel : they not bonded by relays… they can appear in anywhere.

Quentinus : we must fortify every major worlds.

Esheel : Aria betray us…?

Irrisa : he do it to save Omega … I respect him… be side… she tell us omega is fall

Quentinus : prepare combined fleets….

SHALMAR, Citadel, 20 January 2186

You will command galaxy fleet against more powerful enemies than Reapers"

Quentinus said

What we face ? Primarch Garrus

Monster assembly…." Quentinus said


	6. ask and answer

ASK AND ANSWER

Who will win ?

Like mass effect 3 they are 3 options, also crucible will make second appearance

Who is the protagonist ?

Various, Mainly Normandy Squadmate defend their own homeworld…

also depending the place that Covenant attack also Thel Vadam will became Protagonist too in here.

How about the Halo ?

No… halo won't make appearance in here

The flood ?

Yes… but they will appear when time is right…

What features in here ?

Various homeworld, interest place and markable planets.

UNSC appearance ?

Will appear when the time is right, it will and their role won't as protagonist

What is Shepard fate ?

Dead and truly dead. Don't hope he will falling from the sky.

Master Chief ?

I think he is too young in 2524…..no … it won't

Romance ?

Please… keep it in your dreams ….

War name ?

Called Great Crusade, Intergalactic war, you can call it simply… Covenant-Galaxy war

Some non canon character will appear also .. I plan some … fics about… Normandy squadmate life

Introducing : Xarrath Qualomee

James Vega ?

He dead in horrific way, you don't want to know it


	7. Rannoch part 1

21 January 2187

Council Chamber

Every leader of the Citadel was discussing the new threat. Their expression were grim, yet determined to stop the new threat.

"My comrades, the enemies is upon us. A week ago, Omega station fell to the enemy. The Hierarchy has prepared every fleet to defend Council space." Victus, the Turian councilor spoke.

"I have ordered every fleet to guard major worlds and relays near Sur'kesh. I have also deployed my best STG agents to make sure important data does not fall to enemy hands" Dalatrass Linron, the Salarian councilor said.

" My best Quarian fleets will become the first line of defense against the enemies galaxy, I also plan for an exploratory fleet depart to our foes galaxy. Currently every Quarian engineer, miner and geth prepare for war." Daro Xen, the Quarian councilor. His face was hidden by his visor, only the eyes remained visible.

"The Krogan have build the first dreadnought a millennia ago. Our genetically engineered soldiers already know how to combat this new threat, this 'Covenant'. I must thank you for removing the demilitarized zone status" Udnot Wrex declared, his huge Krogan body towering over all of his peers.

"Humanity will also contribute. I will deploy every Alliance flotilla, fleet, and marine from Attican East to outer council space. Fortunately, we have reconciled with Batarians, so I can guarantee they will offer support" Admiral Hackett said while making eye contact with everyone else.

"Once again we wage war, and now I order entire Asari fleets to mobilize, I hope this will be a short war. If not, I will call Leviathan." Matriarch Aethyta said, her voice was soft and hesitant. Almost like she wasn't willing to mobilize Asari fleets.

"Hey... I do not mean to interrupt, but are we have counting the enemies advantages ? No eezo, no relays, plasma, incredible material and various species we've never seen before? We've never encountered an enemy like this." A man standing in crutches spoke. He was Joker, the Normandy pilot.

"Indeed, the how much power do they have? Said Dalatrass.

"How much power do they have?" Javik the last Prothean asked

"Two times more than at Battle of Earth." Dalatrass declared.

Everyone in the room star in shocked silence.

HIGH CHARITY

9th Age of Reclamation

In the Covenant capital of High Charity, three figures sat on their anti grav thrones. Their body were weak when compared to other races of the covenant. They were not a combat orientated race, instead they relied on leading the Covenant Empire through leadership and religion.

The three figure on the room were known as The Prophets of Truth, Regret and Mercy. The three High Prophets in the Covenant. The Hierarchs was also what they were known as.

"I have data from the criminal station in the heretics galaxy. Make sure Kig-Yar do not make contact with them." The Prophet of Regret spoke. His green robes covered his small form.

"Criminals are not welcome on the Great Journey." The Prophet of Truth spoke. He was draped in red robes.

"True, but we can use them. All of you know the Great Journey was a fabrication since the beginning." A San 'Shyuum, The Prophet of Mercy said.

The Prophet of Regret "I have the location of the home world of a cowardly, yet intelligent species known as the Quarians. The location is not too far away from Pegasi Delta."

"Excellent, send a fleet over there. I recommend we send massive fleet. It would be wise not to underestimate our foes yet." The Prophet of Truth said.

The Prophet of Truth clasped his hands together in thought. He was waiting for his fellow hierarchs responses.

"A wise decision noble Prophet Truth, I believe they possess intelligent machines they call Geth." Mercy all but spat out the last part in contempt.

The other two prophets had similar expression. Anger.

"Heresy! This transgression will not go unpunished!" Truth yelled, his face boiled in rage.

The Prophet of Truth had an expression of disdain present on his face.

"Perhaps we send our Sangheili Biotics?" He asked.

Both Mercy and Truth smiled darkly. All feeling of hate gone when they heard of their new troops.

"A wise choice. They are one of Minister of Discovery's greatest inventions." Mercy responded.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

January 2187

Tikkun System, Rannoch

Admiral Tali stood on Rannoch's surface, around her various Geth and Quarian troops were busy many their station at the base she was station on.

'Something doesn't feel right.'Tali thought to herself.

Shaking her head, she looked up to the sky until a Geth unit interrupted her.

"Admiral, FTL rupture has been detected directly over Eloch." It declared.

Tali stared at it. An FTL rupture was not usually located by the moon.

"Is the home fleet prepared?" She asked.

"They are. However the anomaly is out of the Thanix Cannons rage." It announced.

"Is theReaper capital ship of ours ready?" Tali asked.

"Affirmative." The Geth responded.

-Xxxxxxxxx-

January 2187

In Rannoch's orbit

Ninety ships send by High Prophets of the Covenant under the command of Arbiter Levu Qualomee exit slipspace. Their purple, almost aquatic forms were menacing.

The Quarian Home Fleet maneuvered into a defensive position after detecting the ships.

Onboard one of the home fleets vessel, Admiral Koris of Quarian Home Fleet watched the aquatic looking ship carefully.

The crew on his command bridge move frantically all around him due to the new contacts.

"Sir! We have an incoming visual transmission from our new contacts!" A crewman shouted.

"Show me." Koris replied while turning toward the holographic projector.

A hulking figure appeared in heavy looking and intimidating armor. The armor was covered in runes and in a way it resembled plate mail armor. The creature watched the surrounding Quarians until it decided to speak.

"I am Arbiter Levu Qualomee, the will of the High Prophets of the Covenant Empire. I come to offer you a part of Great Journey which will make you ascend into godhood. Join the Covenant and you will saved.

To Admiral Koris it sounded like a vaguely concealed threat. After a moment of silence he replied to the creature.

"That is a generous offer, but what if we refuse?"

"Then all of you will be destroyed without mercy. You had your chance to be spared, but now you must be eliminated." Levu declared.

The transmission ceased leaving the Quarian crew with worried looks plastered on their faces.

-xxxxxxx-

"Contact the Council, the covanant are on Rannoch!" Admiral Koris shouted.

"Yes sir!" The communications officer shouted.

The command bridge was a flurry of activity as various Quarian crew members ran to their posts.

"Prepare the Thanix Cannons!" Koris shouted.

"Thanix Cannons are online admiral!" A crewman shouted back.

"Order the Reaper vessels to charge up their main guns!" Koris shouted to his communications officer.

"They're weapons are active sir! The fleet is reporting in. All vessels are ready to fire on your orders admiral." The comms officer declared.

Without hesitation, Admiral Koris shouted" ALL SHIPS OPEN FIRE!"

Sixty Thanix Cannons and forty Reaper lasers fired upon the Covenant fleet. Each one was met with heavy resistance as the covenant ships absorbed most of the incoming fire with their shields. Some were wounded however.

"Holy shit! What kind of shielding do they possess? Even the Reaper lasers can' bring it down!" Koris heard someone shout.

The Covenant fleet energy projectors start firing upon home fleet, devastating twenty cruisers.

"Activate every GARDIAN!" Koris shouted.

The GARDIAN failed to take out the incoming Covenant fire.

The Quarian vessel shook as the guided plasma struck the sides of the ship.

'So this is Covenant's the might well, this will became rough fight.' Koris thought to himself silently.

-xxxxxx-

Antimatter warheads exploded upon Reaper ships, dealing heavy damage to them.

'I didn't want to spend Quarians lives. The Geth will serve far better.' A Quarian by the name of Daron Xen thought.

Suddenly Geth fleets enter the battle over Rannoch.

"The Geth fleets have arrived sir!" The communications officer by Admiral Koris shouted.

"Good. Have them open fire and cover all Quarian ships nearby.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Do not underestimate our power Quarians." The Arbiter said to no one in particular as he watched the incoming Geth ships.

"Fire on the incoming ship!" He shouted.

Six Geth dreadnoughts were destroyed as green plasma raked across them from a nearby Covenant battle cruiser.

The Arbiter spread his mandible wide in joy as he watched the Geth vessels burn away in orbit.

-xxxxxx-

"All Geth fleet are ready to fire." The Geth known as Legion declared.

"Upload the activation date" ordered Quarian Admiral Xen.

"Affirmative." Legion replied.

Legion stretching his hands and a ball shaped hologram appeared between his hands.

Upload process

18%

30 %

48%

54%

60%

78%

86%

94%

100%

"Upload process complete, ready to fire on your command Admiral Xen!" Legion declared

"NOW ! FIRE !" Admiral Xen shouted.

Every Geth and Quarian vessel opened fire on one Covenant Carrier, destroying it completely.

" That's effective, but we will need time. We need to keep them busy as we gather more firepower." Xen said

"Send drones and fighter" Admiral Koris shouted over a com.

Thousands of swarmers and fighters launched from a nearby Quarian carrier.

In response, a Covenant Carrier launched thousands of Phantom gunboat, Seraphs and T-27 Banshees.

"What the hell are those!" A Quarian crewman shouted.

Soon the Quarian vessel began shaking because the Covenant boarding craft dug itself into the side of the ship. Sangheili and Unggoy soon entered and began killing every Quarian in sight.

Meanwhile, Quarian fighters along with Geth fighters and Reaper drones engaged Covenant EVA vehicles.

From the command bridge if a nearby Quarian ship, Admiral Koris watched the ensuing battle with barely contained anxiety. Many Quarian, Geth, and Reaper ships were left burning in orbit. A few Covenant vessels also joined them, however their numbers weren't nearly as large as the opposing side.

"We're going to become overrun soon if we don't stop them here!" Admiral Koris shouted.

"Admiral when will the Council reinforcements arrive?" A crewman asked.

"Unknown, but we must rely our selves for now. May the ancestors send a miracle or at least the strength and courage to finish this fight." Koris answered back.

Outside of the window, everyone saw three more dreadnoughts cleaved by incoming plasma fire. The ships burnt away and several bodies of Geth and Quarian crew members were left drifting in space. A majority of the Quarian fleet was destroyed and the Covenant only list a few vessels.

"Sir, why we not surrender like they did at Omega? A nearby marine asked carefully.

Koris turned to him a snarl present on his face and said, " If you say that again I will cut off your lips! That was an insult to ancestors! Besides do not compare our proud race to those criminals and cowards at Omega!"

In the distance, Covenant Carrier began dispatching dropships to Rannoch's surface.

-xxxxxxxxx-

Rannoch surface

All around her, Tali could here reports of the battle in orbit. It wasn't going well for the defenders. She could see several Quarian ships falling into the planets atmosphere.

"I must get into orbit, I need to help!" She shouted.

A nearby Geth responded to her, "Negative admiral, Senior Admiral Daro Xen has ordered you to stay here to defend the surface, if orbital defenses fall-

"No!" Tali shouted, cutting the Geth off.

Tali raised her Omni Tool and contacted Dar Xen.

"Admiral Xen, send a teleportation beam, I must go to orbit." Tali commanded.

"Negative admiral, as the Geth told to you, who will led surface warriors if you don't?" He asked.

Tali bit her lip in frustration.

"I can't let you all fight while I see our own ships falling from orbit!"

There was a pause on the com.

"Wait! Enemy drop ships are breaching the atmosphere! Prepare for a battle!" Xen shouted, before cutting the com short.

Tali tried to hail him again, but to no avail.

"Shit." She muttered to herself.

In the distance she could see hundred of purple ships in the sky. The battle for Rannoch had just begun.

-xxxxxxxxxxx-


End file.
